Guardian
by ksjf2012
Summary: I glanced around the dark classroom unable to believe in first day at a new school, I already had a target on my back. A target by an unknown assailant. Who wanted me dead enough, someone, unknown to me, got someone to be my protector. Or guardian as he put it. My first day, and already I felt completely helpless.
1. Chapter 1

"I understand I'm new here but I'm pretty sure a bell means get to class." I glanced over to left and smirked at my cousin, stuffing his face. He smiled at me, letting bits of muffin fall down his chin.

"First bell. We've got 10 minutes."

"First bell?" He nodded shoving more muffin in his mouth and I pushed my own muffin into my mouth.

"Yeah…it's for freshman and sophomores. They get to hurry along to their lockers and classes before upperclassmen because most of us don't have a morning class." I nodded reaching for the bottle of chocolate milk we had just bought at the gas station and took a quick sip. "Like us, so…we have to check in, in home room in ten minutes and then do whatever we want until 9 when we get to our first class, chemistry." I nodded again and swung my legs against the hood of his car. With the new information regarding my school schedule, I had time to think about the past month of my life, leading to this moment in time, sitting on my cousins Mustang hood.

A month ago my dad was stationed to Australia. He's in the Navy, real brainy type. Does a lot with sonars and submarines. It's all really a blur to me, but I would have loved to go to freakin Australia! The beach…the animals…the boys with the hot accents. It would have been like vacation, with a little bit of school here and there. But no. I got shipped to Minnesota to live with my Aunt and Uncle. It's only the middle of October and it's already freezing. I could be tanning on the beach! I don't blame my dad…not completely. I just wish he would get a job, that didn't involve travel and abandoning his only child with relatives who every time I see, bring up my mom. My mom is dead. I've moved on. My dad has moved on. Why can't anyone else. "Okay heads up…you're about to meet my best friend…the only guy who knows were related so don't take offense if he says something idiotic or stupid." I glanced up ahead of us and smirked behind my muffin. A tall, buff, super attractive guy was walking towards us turning down at least three girls for Friday night. He walked right up to me, took off his sunglasses and flashed a toothy grin.

"Sorry ladies…Friday night just closed up. Got to show the new girl around town." I blushed instantly and turned to my cousin who jumped off the hood of his car just to jump on this guys back. They wrestled right in front of me, not hiding their grins or silencing their slurs of profanities. I chuckled folding one leg over the top of the other and sipped my chocolate milk some more. I went to turn, to toss my milk bottle into our shopping bag but something…someone caught my eye. A tall blonde drink of water from a row down was leaned against a sleek looking black bike. His eyes were set straight on me. I didn't know if I should smile or recede into darkness. I didn't know if I should be afraid of him, or intrigued. I had no time to question it. My cousin and his friend jumped up, brushing off their clothes and laughed. Carlos, my cousin grabbed my hand pulling me off his car and sighed pointing to his friend.

"James this is my cousin, Roxanne. Roxanne this is James." I groaned pushing him off me and shook James's hand.

"I hate being called Roxanne and you know it." I smiled up at James hoping I was coming off as flirty. He smiled right back. "Roxy." He laughed and nodded picking his bag off the ground.

"Nice to meet you Roxy. Now I see why you kept her hidden from me this past month." I blushed grabbing my own bag and followed after them quickly.

"Yeah…well I didn't want her first experience here to be tainted or fucked in anyway." I nudged in-between them staring down Carlos who shrugged. "So she has almost every class with me, except gym. You unfortunately get to spend that hour with James." An evil grin spread across James face making me blush even harder. I was getting some pretty strong vibes form this hunk but would play it coy. "She's a swimmer but only that. SO if she trips when running, make sure to hold down the huge gash she'll probably get on her body anyway."

"That can be arranged." James held a door open for me making me smile big at him and walk in. "You know she's not a doll. You don't have to suffocate her with protection." Carlos took a swung at James who gracefully backed out. I stuck my tongue out at Carlos to make James point more solid. Just as we continued down a huge long hallway, with classrooms on both sides in-between lockers, a laugh was heard behind us, making both James and Carlos turn. I also turned and again was faced with the tall blonde.

"Actually that is exactly what she looks like. A doll. To be more specific, a glass doll." I immediately took offense to this guy, pushing away any idea that he could be attractive. He pulled off some expensive looking ray bans to revel a pair of killer green eyes, but my vision of him was blocked immediately. James was standing in front of me shielding me form anything. "One slip and this girl could crack."

"Do you ever have anything nice to say? Or are you just a prick all the time?" I stole a look past James seeing the blonde staring me down a playful, almost menacing smile on his lips.

"I have plenty of nice things to say." He pulled his backpack up on his arm and sighed. "I'll start with the nice skin…beautiful eyes…killer cups on her chest, and a pair of legs that could probably spread pretty wide." I blushed hard hiding behind James again and forced my eyes to look down at the ground. I'm not saying I expected everyone to treat me like a princess, but this guy didn't have a filter and I didn't feel comfortable around him. I saw James take a step forward, but I heard Carlos's voice perfectly clear.

"Fuck off Knight. Just leave her alone."

"Awe isn't that cute Doll…you got your two very own bodyguards." I cringed hearing a nickname that would probably spread like wild fire through school and looked up fast hearing footsteps. "Let's just hope they are always around you." He stopped right beside me, making James turn and tense. I couldn't help it. I stared up into his green eyes and swallowed hard. He smelled like mint and…coffee? Maybe coffee…maybe something else. "Wouldn't want a doll like you getting mixed with the wrong people around here and mess up that pretty little face" He winked ever so slightly at me making my skin crawl with pure hate and disgust. When he walked away my eyes were forced to follow his footsteps. He walked into a group fo guys, all wearing black, just like him. His tall black leather combat boots clinked with every step and his smug laugh could be heard down the length of the whole hallway. I quickly hugged my arms around my chest and turned away looking up between James and Carlos who were still staring at the blonde.

"Who was that?" I couldn't believe how scared and small my voice was. It made Carlos look down at me fast and soften a bit.

"That was Kendall Knight. The biggest dick at this school." James shook his head grabbing my shoulder, squeezing gently. He turned me and walked right next to me down the hall.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it. He's a thug. He smokes, he drinks, he gambles…he sleeps around. The guy is pure scum." I shivered still smelling the lingering of the mint and coffee in my noise. "Whatever you do, never hang around him alone. I mean did you see that Garcia…immediately he corners her. What the fuck was that?" Carlos only shrugged still looking me over. "I just want to hit him. Just once…and I'll feel better." I rolled my eyes, knowing both of them, more so with my cousin, would be watching me carefully. I was not going to have a fun senior year. Not with Kendall, or my cousin. My first day, and it already sucks.

After checking into homeroom, James and Carlos showed me around the entire school. Their were seven different buildings on campus. All grade years, so freshman to senior, they only showed me the senior building and all my classes. There was the office building, the gym, and the art building which was by far the biggest. It had the library, music room, theater, and art studio. I had a feeling I would spend a lot of my time in there. Well and the gym. They have an Olympic sized pool! A swimmers dream. And while they showed me the odds and ins of the place, and showed me the underground portion connecting one building to the other, I couldn't shake off my encounter with Kendall. It was odd. It felt as if every corner we turned, he was going to be standing there, holding a knife, ready to kill all of us in a blink of an eye. I don't know why I let the guy get to me. I grew up with a Navy man. He's taught me everything I need ot know about…everything. How to defend myself, how to get out of ropes If I was ever tied up. I understand…it sounds weird that a father would teach his 10 year old daughter things like these, but when your mother is killed in front of you in your living room…you have to prepare for the worst. And my brain was telling the rest of my body this Kendall was the worst. He had bad news written all over him. And it wasn't the typical bad boy, bully type. He was just bad. Pure evil. If I never had to see his green eyes again, smell the mint and coffee combination or hear that ridiculously smug laugh, I would die happy.

My life never works the way I want.

Walking into Chemistry with my cousin was like marching to my own funeral. Sitting at the back desk on the left was none other than Kendall. He smiled big as soon as we walked in and my lungs started to squeeze shut tight. Carlos walked me to the desk of our teacher who was reading something intently on his computer. Carlos cleared his throat getting the teachers attention who stood up and looked directly at me. "Mr. Mitchell…this is my cousin. She's new and I know you have a seating chart." We kept our eyes locked on each other, which made me feel even more uneasy then my encounter with Kendall. This was a teacher, and he was staring at me as if I had an alien crawling out of my skull.

"Thank you Mr. Garcia. Take your seat. Miss…" Carlos walked away making em feel vulnerable, and I swallowed hard watching the teacher walk form around his desk.

"Uhm…Roberts. Roxy Roberts." He smiled and nodded pointing to the back table where my nemesis sat.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Kendall. He's one of the brightest students in hear and will really be able to catch you up with the lab." I swallowed a hard lump that very well could have been vomit and walked to the open seat next to Kendall. I set my dark blue messenger bag on the table top and glued my eyes to the chalk board at the front of the desk. I heard him move next to me, making me even more uneasy and swallowed hard again.

"I guess I should apologize for my rude behavior earlier. I was a dick and you didn't deserve that." I continued to stare ahead hoping he would just shut up and let me get an education. "I didn't get your name earlier." I rolled my eyes turning to him finally and stared him down. The mint and coffee wafted into my nose again and I slightly became unhitched. It was an odd combination but it made my stomach flutter.

"Roxy." He smiled a half smile leaning on the table shaking his head.

"I definitely like Doll better." I clenched my fists hard and started to turn back to the front. Something shiny around his neck, caught my eye. A necklace with a simple circular pendant hanging from it. "Where are you from? I've never seen you around here before." I looked back to his eyes and saw something different. Even thought I had only known him for an hour, or less, the times I had come into contact with him, he looked hard and cold. He now looked soft…comforting.

"Texas." He nodded while staring down at my lips. I felt like I was under a microscope. "I moved here a month ago."

"Your parents wanted you to switch schools three months into the school year?"

"My dad got a job in Australia." He raised his eyebrows and I smiled relaxing a bit. "He's in the Navy." I left it at that hoping he didn't press on and looked back to the front seeing, Mr. Mitchell start. At me. Again. I swallowed hard and sat up a little trying to look a little more interested in class.

"Alright guys…this is going to be day two of the lab. On Friday, to recap for our new student Roxy, we started to test a theory. All of you picked a chemical, and mixed it with another chemical. You got a compound of something, whatever it may be and it sat over the weekend. Well today were going to mix that compound with another chemical and see what our reaction is. We're only going to be mixing a millimeter at a time because I want you guys to mix a few different chemicals together. Remember to wear your goggles, your aprons and do not make stupid decisions. Be smart guys." Mr. Mitchell looked back at me and waved me up. "Miss. Roberts if I could have a word. Kendall, get your table set up for you and your partner." I groaned quietly and stood up walking in the center isle to Mr. Mitchell who was glancing down at his own chemistry table looking at a book. I stopped quickly and he looked up at me smiling smile. "Roxanne…I was reading over your transcript this morning and noticed you have been going through several counseling sessions at your old school." He leaned forward a little and gave me a pity smile. "Not only am I the chemistry teacher, I'm the school counselor. I would like to continue your meetings with me, so we can talk and get on the same page. Come see me after school." I wanted to jump up and shout I didn't need to talk to a counselor but he walked away quickly pulling out some keys form his pocket. He unlocked a door the whole class was standing in front of and moved out of the way quick. I slowly turned and walked back to my desk seeing Kendall gone. I sat down slowly watching the kids roam about around me, messing with the room and sighed out tucking hair behind my ears. This was going to be a long first day.

By the time I got out of 6th period, gym, I was exhausted and overwhelmed. I was the slowest to take a shower and change because while all the girls laughed and talked with each other, I had no one, and no one was going out of their way to make me feel welcomed. Girls are bitches I guess. When I did get out of the shower and was changed I was the last to climb up the steps of the locker room. I walked across the huge basketball court hoping I remember where Mr. Mitchell's classroom was and ran a hand through my wet brown hair. I stopped short however hearing someone walking behind me and turned. I gasped but smiled small seeing James coming up to me. "I got worried the girls roughed you up in there. I promised Carlos I'd watch after you." I rolled my eyes and walked beside him craning my neck just to look at his face.

"Long day. The hot shower felt great on my neck and back." He nodded and nervously fumbled with his bag hanging on his left shoulder. "Everything alright?" He looked at me quick and surprisingly blushed.

"Yeah…I just was wondering if you wanted to maybe…go out with em on Saturday? There's going to be a bonfire party up at the lake and I know you don't really know the area so…" I smiled small and looked ahead and watched him push the door open for me.

"Like a date?" He smiled down at me and I laughed. "I thought Carlos didn't want you to bother me?" He laughed this time and shrugged.

"He's all talk. And he and his family are big on family. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"And he's afraid you'll hurt me?" He laughed as loud as I did and I let him walk me to the senior building. "How about you pick me at 6 on Saturday. I'll even run it by my uncle."

"Well then imp good to pick you up at 6. Your uncle loves me." I laughed a little too flirty for my taste and stopped by the doors.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I have to have a meeting with Mr. Mitchell. Something about my transcript." The last thing I was going to tell him was I needed to talk to a counselor about my mom's death. And luckily he bought it and let me walk in without any questions.

I walked into a few wrong classrooms before I remembered his was the second one down, on the right side. I saw the door wide open, and slowed down a little too not seem too eager to get this started, and over with. And luckily I did slow down because a voice caught my ear.

"I don't care what you think…she is the one and we need to act fast before anyone does."

"Logan she is hardly a threat. You know, and I know it. No one is going to catch on especially because she doesn't even know about it." I tensed up and stopped by the corner of the door listening carefully. "My job is to not train a killer. My job is to protect her. I can do that from a far. I have for the past month and she's as healthy as ever."

"But she is not going to trust you if you keep pushing her away!" I heard something slam against the desk in the room and I jumped. "Look…I understand your worry. I get you don't want to get attached again. You're keeping your distance. But this girl needs to be thrown into the loop fast before she winds up dead in an alley somewhere." I covered my mouth fast not sure why I was still listening in on this conversation. They, Mr. Mitchell and Kendall were talking about a girl. They were talking as if she was in trouble, and they had to help her. They were the last people I would take as the protection type.

"I'm not worried about get close Logan. She doesn't need to know anything as long as she is safe. If she doesn't get in harm's way, I don't have to step in. I'm a guardian. Nothing else."

"Is that what you told Casandra?" The room went deadly quiet making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Logan, or Mr. Mitchell had something to offend Kendall clearly, because a chair was scraped backward and something sounded like it had been knocked over. I heard footsteps and immediately I ran to the closest empty dark classroom I could find. I hide behind the wall by the door but peered out seeing Kendall walking past, combat boots smacking into the concrete as he went. "Take care of Roxanne Kendall, and do it fast. She cannot get hurt. And if she does…." Kendall stopped abruptly and spun to face Logan who I couldn't see. "They won't let you walk away like last time. You only get one second chance." I heard hurried footsteps before a door was shut and Kendall turned again walking to the doors.

I had been leaning against a wall, but after hearing a conversation, I wasn't supposed to hear, I lost control and slid down the wall hitting my butt on the ground hard. A hard breath trickled out of my mouth and I squeezed my fists into two tight balls. My knuckles went white and my heard swam. They were talking about…me. They, well more Kendall than Mr. Mitchell, had to protect me. From what? Or who? And why was Kendall worried about getting close to me? Why would he push me away and act like a jerk, if he had to protect me? And last…who was Casandra and why did he get so defensive when she was brought up? I glanced around the dark classroom unable to believe in first day at a new school, I already had a target on my back. A target by an unknown assailant. Who wanted me dead enough, someone, unknown to me, got someone to be my protector. Or guardian as he put it. My first day, and already I felt completely helpless.

_**So I got inspired in the past couple days. I started reading a series of books by an Author named Becca Fitzpatrick and couldn't help myself. She is my absolute new favorite and if you can find her books. The first one is called Hush, Hush. Trust me guys…it's amazing. Of course read mine first or whatever… Also…I know I promised you guys Chapter Ten. Sequel to chapter 9 so…I'm gonna start it. However I'm feeling a little dark. A little mysterious so this sequel may not be so dramatic. It may just be a mystery. I still don't have all the details worked out in my head but when I do, the stories going up and you will be blown away! Please tell me what you think about this! I'm a little nervous about it. Thanks a bunch beautiful readers! **_


	2. Chapter 2

One ounce of doubt can cloud your whole head with fear and darkness. You hear one thing, something you aren't supposed to hear and suddenly your questioning everything around you. I'm trying to act natural, calm and collected. But nothing is working. No has caught on which is great but on the inside, I'm falling apart. I'm breaking down and coming undone completely. It wasn't like I heard two people talking about me being dead. In fact their conversation centered around protecting me. From who or what I have no idea. But they sounded serious, and it scared the hell out of me. I tried to shake the scary thought out of my head all day after hearing something I wasn't supposed ot hear, but it stayed in the back of my mind, creeping around in the dark. I didn't go to my meeting with Mr. Mitchell. Instead I bolted for the parking lot Carlos said he would wait in for me. I got to, putting on a fake face and let him drive us home. I numbly told my Aunt and Uncle about my day at school hoping I didn't sound too worked up and it worked. I grabbed a bottle of water and went up to my room, locking myself behind the door trying desperately to block out the day.

5 hours later and the best I could do was to sit on my huge open bay window and look out at the field down below me. My Aunt and Uncles house sat on the edge of a small farm, about 20 miles away from the nearest gas station, and 30 away from town. We were secluded and by ourselves, except for the horses, and cows my Uncle raised. I liked it. I reminded me a lot of my mom and dad. Growing up in Texas you run into a lot of farm animals, and they have been the closest thing to home…to my dad I could think of. How sad was that? How sad was it that all I wanted was to crawl on my dad's lap and cry myself to sleep? I wanted to call him. I wanted to tell him about the boy who called me Doll all day and made me feel defenseless. My dad would probably tell em a snarky line to say back to the jerk the next time he talked to me and it would make me feel better. Momentarily. Because of course I couldn't forget the conversation Kendall and Mr. Mitchell were having about me. Nothing my dad said could shake that fear out of me, even if he was standing in front of me shielding me from harm's way. And to me, no matter how many times I heard them say they were the ones to protect me in my head, they were harm's way. I wanted nothing to do with the tall blonde who called me Doll, or my Chemistry teacher. Both of them came off as horrible, evil people. I couldn't understand why and that was the most frustrating part for me.

My frustrated brain told me to do something about my fear. It told me to act. To debunk this irrational fear. Because when it came down to it, that's what it was. Irrational. So I jumped off the window sill into my room and strode across my huge room to my computer desk I helped my Uncle set up just three weeks ago. I sat down in my swivel chair and pulled my Mac book open. I worked quick to pull Google up and quickly typed in "Kendall Knight". Again I told myself, this was stupid and I was going to prove just how stupid all of it was. When I hit entre on the keyboard my heart dropped to my stomach seeing the links to websites containing his name. I looked to the first one. It was the online version of the local newspaper. I clicked on it fast and wet my lips seeing a picture of a house being blocked off by cops and police tape. The headline read, "Local teenage girl dies on 18th birthday". My palms started sweating as I glanced below the picture preparing for the worst. And I got the worst. I read hastily.

"_Local teenage girl Casandra Evans was found dead in her family home this evening at 11:30pm. The officers who reported to the scene first are not confirming how she was found, but speculation has rose. There was no forced entry, but she definitely put up a struggle. It is also being said that the state of her body in which she was found was shocking and horrifying. A officer has been reported saying she was face down, in the middle of her room, with two long, huge gruesome gashes running from her shoulder blades, down to the small of her back just above her behind. She is also said to have a long deep cut to the throat, making it apparent this was personal. It leads many to question who would have had so much hate towards the captain of the Cheerleading squad at Brown High school and all around selfless girl. Police are still looking for the supposed boyfriend of Cassandra, a sophomore at Brown high school, Kendall Knight. It is being reported that he is the prime suspect and if anyone has any knowledge on his whereabouts…." _

I stopped myself from reading just to turn and look to my window were I swore I had heard a noise. Like someone leaping into my second story bedroom window. I stood up fast feeling the wind rip through my room and rushed to the window closing it and locking it up tight. I might be a little jumpy reading the article about my Chemistry partner, hence why I thought I heard someone in my room. But it was just the wind. Just the wind…

"Snooping are we?" I almost screamed, feeling my whole body shake with fear, but a hand came up form behind me and wrapped around my mouth silencing me. The hand was cold and hard squeezing my mouth shut tight. Instinctively I started to struggle. I tried to pry the strong hand off my face, but it was too strong. "Don't look for something that isn't there. Don't search for something, you're going to be afraid to face." I closed my eyes screaming into the hand hoping Carlos, whose room was right next to mine, would hear my struggle. Another arm came around my middle and pulled me hard and tight into a strong hard body. The man behind me had to be at least 6 feet, maybe even taller, and was obviously a hell of alot stronger. And he had a distinct smell to him…something that reminded me of…a garage. grease, rubber…it was the smell of a mechanic. I had fear pouring out of every pore on my body. "Keep yourself locked in this nice big safe house and keep your nose clean. I'll know otherwise." The hand holding my stomach suddenly dipped under my shirt an di panicked big time. But it didn't move up too far north. He stopped above my belly button and touched my birthmark. My mind started to go black and fuzzy and I felt nausea. "Sleep tight Doll…" I was free falling into darkness, without any way of catching myself. I heard a name slip past my lips…my cousins name and then nothing.

"_God…look at how pale she is Robert. Do you think we should call an ambulance?" _I groaned quietly knowing there were several people surrounding me looking down at me, probably worried about me. But why? I didn't feel sick and I didn't feel hurt. But I did feel cold, and the only way I would know what had happened is if I opened my eyes. I did slowly and groaned again seeing the worried faces of my Aunt and Uncle. "Oh Roxy!" My Aunt pulled me up fast and hugged me tight shaking her head. "We were so worried about you. "I can to check on you and give you some dinner but your door was locked and you weren't responding. Robert had to break the handle and we found you lying face down in the middle of your room, shaking and turning blue. It was almost as if you weren't breathing but as soon as we picked you up you went completely still and started breathing normal again." I pushed away from her slowly giving her a confused look and she held my face gently chewing on her bottom lip. "Do you remember what happened?" I glanced around my room, hoping the answer would jump out of the walls but remained quiet and still. Carlos was staring at me from my desk chair looking worried, btu also…intrigued. "I know your dad…he told us you have night terrors sometimes because of your mom…do you think that's what it was?" I turned ot my Aunt fast and swallowed hard. I managed a nod and she gasped out and pulled me back into a hug. I locked eyes with my cousin who was leaning forward, elbow son his knees staring me down. I swallowed hard and let go of my Aunt who stood up, but not before kissing my forehead. "I'll go get you some water, and heat your dinner up again. Maybe as a rule of thumb, we don't lock doors in this house." I laughed quietly and nodded watching her walk away. My uncle gave a little peck to my temple before walking out behind my Aunt. I turned back to my cousin who stood up and pointed back to my computer opened up wide.

"It freaked you out didn't it?" I frowned and pulled myself to the end of my bed where I pushed off and stood up to level with him. "You saw the article about Casandra and it made you…think about your mom." Who the hell was Casandra? I frowned again and he shook his head pulling em into him for a small hug. "Kendall is a horrible guy. He's going to rot in hell, but in the meantime he's here. Just try to keep your distance alright?" As soon as he said Kendall's name the memories of my day filled my head. His talk with Mr. Mitchell, the uneasy feeling I had about him, and then the article followed by the man telling me to keep my nose clean. Thinking about it made me wrap around Carlos tighter and hug him, while I burst out crying. I hadn't had time to even connect the two…Casandra being cut on her throat, and my mom facing the same fate. I also don't know why I was so upset, upset to the point I cried on my cousins shoulder. "I'm sorry…I know he probably harassed you all day in Chemistry and I didn't do anything about it. But I will, I promise." I clutched onto him tighter not wanting to be alone. There was a man in my room not moments ago, and the smell of him was still in the air. It frightened me, but not enough to tell my family. I just held onto Carlos, not wanting to let him go anytime soon.

I barely got any sleep that night. Mostly because I couldn't stop staring at my window, knowing a man climbed through it and told me to not look for something that wasn't there. What did that mean? All I was doing was looking up my chemistry partner online. Was I not supposed to know what kind of scum bag he was? Did Kendall send someone to scare me? Was he really that big of a dirt bag? I hoped to God not.

I was the first one up which gave em the chance to take a shower first, grab a quick breakfast and lunch and get out the door before anyone stopped me. My aunt and uncle bought me a car so I didn't have to go everywhere with Carlos and this morning I was grateful but on the same token, not. It was raining slightly and overcast to the point you could not see 20 fee tin front of me. I drove carefully through the storm trying to remember if I took a left or right to get to school. I took a right knowing I had an hour or so before i had to get to school, so if I got lost I wouldn't be late anyway. However. As I drove further along, I started to realize I was defiantly not in the right part of town. Nothing looked familiar and nothing looked safe. I was driving down a dark road that had dirty buildings on either side with a few cars parked on the street. I immediately realized this was down town and I defiantly had taken a few wrong times. The thing is, I don't even remember taking any turns beside the right one after driving away from the house. Lucky I saw a gas station up ahead and I would be able to call Carlos and ask him to help back to the good part of town. Because this defiantly wasn't the best part of town.

I pulled into the empty station and dug through my backpack, not even bothering to turn off my car. I sighed and dialed Carlos's number, which I had memorized and put the phone to my ear glancing out my front window. I saw a few shadows walk across the street and go down an alley but ignored them. "Hey…" Carlos sounded like he was still sleeping and it made me giggle. "Where'd you go? My dad just came in asking if I thought you were okay enough to go to school. I told him no but was more than surprised to find out you had already left."

"Yeah and unfortunately I'm lost. I took a bad turn somewhere. I'm downtown at a…" I glanced out my passenger window and gasped out loudly. Two men were standing in front of the store doors and one had the other pinned against the wall, a knife pressed to his throat. My phone dropped form my hand as I fumbled with door handle and stumbled out. "Hey!" I don't know what I was thinking. What did I think the guy with the knife was going to do? Run away and say sorry? No, of course not. He turned to me, eyes black as night and smiled evilly. I swallowed hard and felt through my leather jacket pocket for the pocket knife my dad gave when I was 15. It was gone. The guy laughed, twirled the knife in his hand and started his walk towards me.

"This doesn't look like any of your business little girl." I could only agree mentally, as I started to get in my car. "You get back in that car I hunt you down and kill you." I froze instantly and tried to find my way out of this. He was getting closer and all I could think of doing was screaming for help. My phone was still on in my car, connected to Carlos. Maybe if I screamed loud enough, he'd hear me and know I was in trouble. But then what? He didn't know where I was. How could he help? "I must say…you look beautiful getting soaked to the bones." I tensed up hearing him right behind me and then feeling him right behind me. My right hip was grabbed and squeezed hard as I was yanked back into the short body behind me. He wasn't shorter than me but he didn't have more than two inches on me. "Defiantly did not see my morning playing out like this." I tried to duck down into my car to grab my phone but he was quicker. He wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me up. I kicked my legs up screamed out hoping someone could help me. I heard my door get slammed shut as he carried me away. I struggled knowing it was for nothing. His grip was tight around me. Strangely tight. Like…super human tight. It immobilized me for a minute before I got a closer look at the man who just had the knife to his throat.

"Mr. Mitchell?!" He stood as still as a rock, staring at me with an open mouth. I struggled even more, hating my chemistry teacher at the moment. I just stopped a man form killing him and he was doing nothing. "Someone help me!" I smacked at the arms around my waist and kicked my legs up. He was leading me to the alley between the AMPM and a dark brown building. I reached out fast for the corner of the wall to grab and stop him but he was too strong. He walked me halfway down the length of the wall before throwing me to the floor. In a puddle made by the morning rain. I wanted to cry out. I felt a sharp snap in my right wrist from catching myself but had no time to do anything about it. My arm was grabbed and I was turned and shoved onto my back hard.

"Cute little birthmark on your stomach." I tried to push myself up but his foot, in a heavy dirty combat boot came down on my face and shoved me down. He held me down, by his foot on my face, turning my head to the side. I tasted dirt and water automatically and closed my eyes crying softly. I put my hands on his leg and gave a pathetic shove. "You know what would be even cuter?" I opened my eyes and looked at the puddle by my head getting more rain in it. "Seeing you with your face down, ass up. You look like a nice fuck." I yelled out again, hoping, praying someone could hear me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight wondering how long this torture would go on for. Just as I started to prep myself into fighting him off, his foot was off my face and there was a loud thud right next to me. I opened my eyes and muffled out a pathetic scream. The guy who attacked me was on his stomach right next to me with a blood coming from the top of his head. He was dead. I tried to scream again, but was picked up fast, thrown into a warm safe body and walked out of the alley. I shoved my face into the neck of my savior and wrapped around him clutching onto this sweater, crying into his skin.

"Shh…you're safe." His voice was quiet and soft, but at the same very hard and angry. "What were you doing out here by yourself Doll?" At the sound of the nickname I raised my head and looked at the face of my hero. It was Kendall. I swallowed hard and saw flashes of the previous night. The man in my room…he called me Doll. Maybe I wasn't as safe as I was with the guy who attacked me. I still had a clutch on his sweater and tugged tighter looking into his green eyes that were looking straight ahead. They weren't the same eyes as I remember from yesterday however. They weren't the brilliant green. They were black. Dead of night black. Before I could even begin to panic, we were inside a building. Out of the rain and cold. _Out of danger _a voice popped into my head. As much as I didn't want to believe it I did feel safer. Just being in Kendall's arms I felt like nothing could hurt me.

He walked us up a set of stairs and down a hall. He stopped in front of a door and unlocked it, still holding under my knees. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and shut it with his foot. He walked me quickly to a backroom, a bathroom, and gently set me on the counter. I quickly wiped at my face and breathed in hard trying to calm myself down. "Let me get you some dry clothes. Here…wipe your face." A soft towel was placed in my hands, and just like that he was gone. I looked up fast to see him walk out and slipped off the counter. I sobbed quietly and looked at my face in the mirror. My check had a footprint on it and my hair was drenched. I sobbed again bringing the towel to my face and wiping it. It burned instantly making me shut my eyes and slump against the counter. I sobbed out violently and set my forehead onto the cool counter and shook a little. "Roxanne." A warm hand touched my back making me jerk up and turn. I crashed into him hugging around his hard torso and crying on his chest.

I hadn't noticed we had moved out of the bathroom, but when I calmed down, we were in his living room. I finally wiped my face with the dark green hand towel he got for me and breathed out hard. I was on a black leather couch, and he was kneeling in front of me, worry plastered all over his face. I found my voice. I was quiet and small but I managed to speak. "Where are we?" He smiled small and gently reached out, running his fingertips of my bruised and hurt cheek bone.

"My apartment."

"Where are you parents?" He chuckled quietly sitting back on his feet and dropping his hand from my face.

"I don't live with my parents." I nodded softly and he gave me a once over. "I have some clothes if you want to get out of the wet ones." I bit my bottom lip but nodded again. "I think I should clean up your face. Get the dirt out." He stood up slowly and grabbed my hand piling me along. I followed quickly feeling the inch of distance between us, was too far and I didn't feel safe. He stopped in front of the bathroom and pointed to the clothes on the sink. "My sisters clothes. You guys look like the same size." I could only nod as I walked in the bathroom and heard the bathroom door shut behind me. I breathed out hard again and peeled my leather jacket off. Next went my shirt and shoes. I quickly wiped my body off with the larger dark green towel. I got my body as dry as I could before slipping out of my pants and then dried my legs. I was even faster at putting the new clothes back on and grateful they fit. He sister was the same size, and had my style. Black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. I just liked to blend in. I wish I could have this morning.

Before I walked out of his bathroom, I snooped around. Nothing interesting. I did find his cologne, his toothbrush and paste, his comb and a single hair tie. I pulled my wet hair into a messy bun on top of my head and walked out, holding my soaking wet Converse. He was in a fairly large kitchen in front of the stove. His eyes were down to the ground, both hands shoved into the pockets of his sort of baggy, sort of tight blue jeans. I gently set my shoes on the tile of the floor and cleared my throat, making him look up at me. He smiled instantly and gave me another once over. "How are you doing Doll?" I cringed at the nickname and sat at the bar stool next to me. He pushed off the stove and walked to a pantry. He pulled out a first aid kit and walked to me. He spun me ever so slightly on the chair to face him and I looked into his eyes again. Bright green. "So…do I have to force it out of you, or are you going to tell me willingly what you were doing here…here of all places, by yourself?" I closed my eyes fast seeing him opening up a wet cloth. Probably one that had alcohol in it. This was going to sting, but it needed ot happen.

"It was by choice." I opened my eyes hoping I showed offense. He was still smiling as he dabbed at my cheek. "I got lost on my way to school."

"Very lost." I rolled my eyes before closing them and sighed out clenching my fist son my lap. "Okay you were lost…so you decided to get out ask for directions by a guy with a knife?"

"No." I opened my eyes again and watched him toss the wet cloth to the side. It was dark brown and red. My cheek was really hurt. "I saw him holding a knife…" I paused and braced myself. Before I said Mr. Mitchell's name, I remember hearing their conversation yesterday. I swallowed hard and locked eyes with him as he wiped my face clean with a dry towel. "He was holding a knife to Mr. Mitchell's neck." He dropped his hands fast and frowned still staring at me. "Yeah…I was just as surprised as you. What was even more surprising was when I stopped him form killing Mr. Mitchell and he started dragging me to the alleyway, he did nothing. He just let him take me." I spat it out with pure venom and crossed my arms over my chest to make my point I was pissed.

"Doll…" I looked up fast and saw him smile, showing all teeth. "There was no one out there. Our Chemistry teacher didn't have knife to his neck. No one did." I pushed him by his chest fast and slid off the stool. "Don't get upset Doll…I just know what I saw, and what I saw was you getting out your car, getting his attention and getting carried to that alley. I ran down as fast as I could."

"How convenient for you!" I picked my shoes up and headed for the front door.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I was grabbed by elbow and turned to face him. He sighed and ran his free hand over his mouth shaking his head. "Do you just walk around looking for danger?" I yanked out of his grasp and shoved him again.

"I'm in your house aren't I?" I turned quick and walked to the door slamming it open. I hurried down the flight of stairs and ran back out into the room, not even caring I left my clothes in his apartment. I bolted to the gas station keeping my head down, since the rain decided to pick up and the wind added a howl every now and then. I stopped however glancing around seeing my car, missing. I cursed under my breath but walked to the gas station and pulled on the doors. Locked. I groaned and kicked at the door turning. Kendall was heading my way with a hood on his head and a pair of keys glistening in his hands. I gritted my teeth and shook my head. "No way in hell." He walked right up to me and smiled big.

"Looks like you need a ride."

"Give me your phone." His smile faded and he frowned.

"Excuse me."

"Give me your damn phone so I can call my uncle and then the cops!"

"Doll…"

"Stop calling em that!" I screamed in his face only making him smirk. I groaned loudly and stomped my foot. "I have to report my missing car and that I was attacked! And I want to tell them you were in my bedroom last night and you threatened me!" His smirk left and he turned very serious very fast.

"Someone was in your room last night?" I laughed at this and shoved him away.

"Someone as if you don't know?! Leave me alone and stay away from me!" I shoved past him shoulder checking him but stopped. I was screwed. I had no way to get to school. I didn't have my phone. I didn't have my ID. I was in a world of trouble.

"Let me drive you to school. Your cousin will be there and you can be with…him." He walked past me grabbing my upper arm and pulled me along.

How was I going to explain any of this to my cousin or my Aunt and Uncle?


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Fear had come and gone. Anger was momentary. Confusion was the only thing I could understand. But above all else, I was feeling a huge amount of…shame. A part of my brain was telling me, you could have taken him. You should have been smarter. If anything, you could have outwitted him. You should have done something. Your dad would be so disappointed.

I glanced to the closed door ten feet away from me and swallowed hard. My Aunt and Uncle were inside there, talking to my principle, probably about my night terror last night. They were talking about how unstable I was. My dad has had this talk many times before with my old teachers and therapists. I was the girl who was emotionally unstable to do anything by myself. I needed to be watched. I needed to be…_protected. _I jolted up fast brushing the hair off my ear. It tickled my ear just at the same time I heard someone whisper in it. I glanced around to find myself alone and sat back down fast. I set my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands breathing out shakily. Maybe they would let me go home. Maybe I didn't have to face my cousin in school, or James…or Kendall. "Hey." I looked up slowly and sat back in my chair watching of course, Kendall walking towards me. He took the seat next to me, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "So you want to explain to me, why you accused me of being in your room last night? And then didn't tell the cop?" I swallowed hard and looked down at my hands. I started playing with them. "If you feel unsafe Doll, tell someone."

"You make me feel unsafe." I turned to him fast as saw sincere hurt in his eyes at my words. "You realize you are the guy who told me one slip and I'd break? You have done nothing but made me feel insecure and worthless, all in a matter of seconds. You are the guy every parent warns their daughters to stay away from. I don't like being around you. And today…" I stopped and swallowed hard and looked away from him. "Just forget it."

"It was never my intention to make you feel like that." His voice was softer and warmer and it made me turn to him. "I have a problem being honest with…beautiful girls." I crossed my arms over my chest and he sat up straight clearing his throat. "You make me nervous Roxanne. And when I get nervous I act like a dick. When I get around you…I feel insecure and worthless. I guess I turn that around on you and I'm sorry."

"Kendall you've known me for two days." He smirked, very carefully, but I caught it. Was that his way of saying, no I haven't? Was the conversation he was having with Mr. Mitchell really about me, or, like last night, was I having a weird night terror? I wanted to ask him but I didn't think now was a good time. "Why do you live by yourself?" He looked straight ahead and chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's a long story."

"Well if you want me to trust you just a little bit you'll give me the short version." He smiled big and turned to me locking my gaze in his.

"You play hard ball Doll." I frowned and leaned back. "Here's what you need to know. My parents moved to New York to expand my mom's business. They took my sister with them, left a few grand in my bank account and said good riddance." My mouth parted and I immediately felt like a horrible person. "Don't give me that look. I'm fine, I have been fine for a while. I like being alone. Unless of course I had some company of the female sort." I pressed my lips into a firm line making him chuckle quietly. "Anything else you wanna know?" Yes. I had about a billion questions, but his smile fell fast and he stood up even faster. I followed his gaze and also stood up. James and Carlos were making their way towards us rather quickly, making me rather nervous. From our encounter yesterday I could tell they didn't like Kendall. The me from about two minutes ago would be on their side, but now I wasn't so sure.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Before James could raise his fist I got in front of Kendall and raised my hands staring him down.

"He didn't do anything. He saved me." They both went quiet and James looked down at me, softening. Before I could even question why he got so upset after knowing me for two days, Carlos pushed past him and grabbed me, pulling me in for a hug.

"Why couldn't you wait for me?" I closed my eyes and hugged around him closing my eyes. I tried to avoid hurting my cheek on his shoulder but it was inevitable. "My mom said there taking you home after they talk with the principle. You look like you could use some rest." I nodded softly and snuggleddon my cousins shoulder, relieved the nightmare was over.

"Don't get so feisty Diamond. Green doesn't look good on you." I turned quick to glare at Kendall but his eyes were on me. He looked soft and cuddly. I melted. "Get some rest Doll. And try not to look for any more trouble." I only nodded smiled at him as he walked away. I glanced at his back and then down at his butt, but looked away fast at James. I was pretty sure he was seconds away from punching Kendall without even knowing what happened. That was not okay with me.

I also wasn't okay with my trust shifting from James to Kendall but didn't dwell on it.

"So what happened? I heard you yell hey on the phone and then nothing." Carlos gently set me back in my seat and I sighed out.

"I saw a man with a knife to someone's throat. I thought I could try to get him away, but he just came up to me instead. He took me to an alley and threw me down. He put his boot on my face and said something's I'd rather not repeat. And then Kendall came by, hit him with a two by four and now were here." Carlos sat back breathing in hard and I chuckled. "Oh and I my car was stolen. With everything of mine in it including my dad's pocket knife." I slouched a little and slowly started to hate myself.

"I'm sure the cops will find everything." I nodded but I doubted it. I was in a horrible part of town. I was lucky I left with a scratch on my cheek.

"Well…we came to tell you Mr. Mitchell wants to talk to you before you go home." I snapped my head up fast to James who was leaning against the wall in front of me. He nodded and smiled small. "I can tell him you're not up to it…"

"No…I'll go." The one person I defiantly wanted to see right now, was Mr. Mitchell. And weather he wanted to tell me about this morning or not, he was going to.

I walked in-between James and Carlos, urging them to not leave my side until I got to his classroom. I wasn't worried about any attacker. I was worried about all the kids at school. I looked like a hot mess and with these two by my side, no one was going to say a damn thing. I told Carlos to have his parents wait out front while I talked with Mr. Mitchell. He gave me a firm shoulder squeeze while James held the Chemistry door open for me. I stepped in, anger boiling to the top. How could he have left me to fend for myself after I stopped that guy from slicing his neck open. The door shut softly behind me, making Mr. Mitchell look up at me and take his glasses off his face. He stood up from his desk and walked to his chemistry table in the front. He cleared his throat and pointed to the stool in front of him. "Go ahead and take a seat Roxanne."

"It's Roxy." He looked down chuckled and opened a first aid kit.

"I could only imagine it was the nurse who cleaned you up? Did she use any alcohol on your cheek?"

"Kendall did. At his house." He looked up with a small smile on his mouth and a wet cloth in his hand.

"Then you'll definitely need a thorough cleaning." I crossed my arms over my chest in a very childlike manner and furrowed my brow.

"Not until you tell me why he had the knife to your throat. And don't try to tell me you weren't there. I saw you with my own two eyes. I saw you as he carried me away, and threw me to the ground." He sighed and set the cloth down leaning against his table.

"Roxanne…" I sighed rolling my eyes, wondering when he'd take a hint that my name was Roxy. "I appreciate what you did this morning. Very admirable." I swallowed hard and he turned to me, guilt washed over his face. "Before you came by, he was telling me something…something horrible that immobilized me. I couldn't think, I couldn't react. I just froze. And then I saw Kendall walking towards you and eh told me to call 911. Hearing him talk to me made me snap out of it, and I ran. I should have helped you, I know. But were both okay and that's all that matters. More so for you." He stood up straight and pointed to his stool. I dropped my arms to my sides and huffed out.

"Why did he have the knife to your throat?" He sighed and leaned his hip against the desk sticking his hand sin his pockets of his jeans.

"My girlfriends ex. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather not go into this with a student. Just let me clean you up properly." He nodded to the seat, rolling up his sleeves on his shirt grabbing the wet cloth once more. I swallowed hard ready for a yell down, but decided against it. I walked to his stool, sat down and glanced up at him as he held my face up with one hand under my chin, tilting it ever so slightly. When he started dapping at my cheek, I flinched but took it like a champ.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen someone steal my car would you?" He smiled small and shook his head.

"I split as soon as Kendall crossed the street." I nodded softly and glanced around his face. He had dark brown eyes, soft brown hair and two little dimples that popped out when he smiled. He was kind of cute. In a…he's my teacher and I'm his student kind of cute. He wasn't super tall, or super built. But he had some inches on me, and a few more muscles. He definitely didn't look like a teacher, let alone old enough to be one, but maybe he was a super genius. "Did the cops take your statement?" I nodded again and he smiled big. "Good. They will be able to take care of the creep."

"They already found him." He froze instantly and locked eyes with me. I swallowed hard and pulled away from his hands. "When Kendall told them what happened, he said he left him in the alleyway with the two by four next to his body." He only nodded, slower this time and tossed the cloth to the side.

"You're going to want to take some Aspirin when you get home. Besides the headache, your cheek will be swollen. Get some ice on it and Make sure it doesn't turn purple. That screams infection." I slipped off my stool and nodded smiling small. "Hey Roxanne?" I hugged around my stomach and watched him take my seat. "Do me a favor and keep me being there this morning, between you and I alright? If anyone finds out I was there, my girlfriend could get into some trouble." I only nodded hearing a door open behind me. Mr. Mitchell stood up and smiled big. "Mr. and Mrs. Garcia…she's all cleaned up. More so than when she came in."

"She won't have to go to the hospital will she?" My Aunt's arms were around me and she pulled me into a much needed hug. "I know you have a medical degree." Logan laughed and blushed but shook his head.

"No. it just needs to stay clean and make sure the pressure goes down."

"So ice and soap and water." My uncle's hand clasped my shoulder and sighed, closing my eyes feeling the warmth and safety form my family. "Thanks teach."

The next 30 minutes or so went by in a blur and I barely had time to register we were home before I was being carried into the house through the garage by my uncle. I had my arms around his neck and my legs curled up to my chest. "You're almost to long for this sweetheart." I giggled snuggling into his body. I tried not to act like a spoiled brat, but because my uncle has also been close to me since my mom's death, he has a soft spot for me. "Your Aunt is going to bring up food and a drink. But you really should get some rest. And hopefully by the end of the day, you'll get a new phone." I only nodded clutching onto him tighter as he walked us upstairs. "I'm going to make it my mission to find your car sweetheart but be patient okay?" I nodded again and opened my eyes seeing we were walking into my room. I wiggled out of his arms and kicked my shoes off by my closet. I watched my Uncle walk to my window and close it and lock it. I pulled my blankets back and climbed in while he turned on my TV and set the remote on the table by my bed. I snuggled under my covers not caring I was still in jeans. My Uncle sat next to me and sighed out lacing his hands together. "I know your going to hate hearing this but…I don't want you hanging aground that Kendall kid." I sighed and rolled my eyes turning my attention to my TV. "He's bad news kiddo."

"And yet eh saved my life." He gave me a look that said, "don't test me". I'm used to the look form my dad. "If he was bad as Carlos you and James make him, he wouldn't have saved me."

"Okay…I'll drop it. But…just be more careful out there alright?" I nodded urging him to leave and he stood up. "Love you…call us if you need us. Although I think your Aunt has to go into work today." I nodded again snuggling into my mattress sighing out. He shut my door halfway leaving me completely alone. Just what I wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do I really need to stay?" I rolled my eyes and then rolled my neck back and forth. I squeezed my hands around the edge of the pool and sighed out counting backwards from ten. When I got to one I opened my eyes and stood up turning to my cousin. Carlos was sitting in a chair with one head phone in his ear, and one hand holding around a Coke bottle. "I mean…can't I come back to pick you up?" I put my hands on my hips and walked to him grabbing my blue water bottle.

"Carlos the only reason you came is because your mom is still worried about my wellbeing." He glanced up and I smiled big before taking a huge gulp of my water. When I set my bottle back down by my towel he stood up. I caught a scent of his Ralph Lauren cologne. The scent defiantly made me feel safe. "If you happen to leave for an hour or two, I'm not going to tell your mom. And neither will you. Besides…I know you want to go see Samantha, so just go." He grinned big and reached out to hug me, but stopped fast. He glanced down at my body in my tight one piece swimsuit and he stepped back clearing his throat. "Just go…I'll be ready for you to pick me up at…" I grabbed his left wrist and looked at his watch. 4:04. "530. Okay?" He nodded once and while he backed away he raised a finger at me.

"Call me for anything…seriously. And my parents don't ever find out." I only nodded rolling my eyes and turned back to my towel. I bent slightly grabbing my cap and goggles. I then turned to the edge of the pool and put on the cap and goggles. I wiggled out my arms, stretched them over my head a few times before breathing out and stepping into the crisp clean water.

I did 5 fast laps, clearing my head and forgetting about my week. It wasn't enough I was a new student. The second day I'm at school, I get attacked on my way to school. Everyone had a different look to give me as I walked by them, and every time I passed someone, I would hear whispers. "_I heard there were four guys who attacked her." "I heard it wasn't an attack. She likes to get roughed up as part of a sexual fantasy." _I tried my hardest to ignore them, but since Wednesday, it hasn't been easy. However there were a few silver linings. Tomorrow night I was going on a date with James Diamond. Apparently that made a lot of girls angry. He's like royalty at this school and knowing he asked out the weird new girl, pissed a lot of bitches off. That made me happy. Also…as odd as it seems, I've never once felt unsafe since that morning. I didn't feel like anyone was going to harm me ever again. And the oddest part of it was when I felt the most safe and comfortable, was when I was around Kendall.

Don't get me wrong, the guy is a jerk. He can be anyway. And I did find out he was involved in a murder case as a suspect. That made me feel a little uneasy but obviously, he was found innocent. Otherwise, he'd be sitting in a jail cell instead of the seat next to me in biology. And he was super attractive. So that was a definite plus.

I was on my seventh lap, really getting into my groove, not ready to quite when I heard a loud bang. It wasn't in the water, but came from up above. I shot up fast, feeling my heart drop into the pit of my toes and yanked off my goggles. The school pool, stayed open until 7 every school night for exercise and training so I know no one would come into kick me out, but the bang did sound like the two huge doors being slammed open, or shut. And I did turn to the doors to see if that's what it was and didn't act surprised to find them locked up tight. "Hello?" I frowned swimming slowly to the edge of the pool. A part of me knew this was going to be Carlos, and maybe James messing with me. Maybe that's why he wanted to leave. So they could mess with my head. "Is someone in here?" I was almost a foot away from the edge, ready to pull myself out, when I saw a figure all the way at the end of the pool. I froze instantly and turned my body slowly to face…him. I didn't need to see his face, to know it was a guy. He was tall. Over average tall. And the oddest part was he was shirtless. He had on black pants, and no shoes. He had dark hair, black or brown. There was a tattoo of God knows what on his stomach and chest, and before I had time to react, he had dove into the pool. I stayed where I was, blinking a couple times, hoping this was some kind of hallucination, but when he popped his head up and slowly swam to me, I started to swim backwards, never taking my eyes off him.

"Roxanne I presume?" His voice was dark and mysterious. If he wasn't swimming to me, creeping me out, I might actually find him slightly attractive. "My friend told me you were gorgeous. He forgot to mention your very open mind." I swallowed hard and instinctively turned and swam as fast and as hard as I could to the other side of the huge pool. All I could hear was the water splashing around me, and didn't know if he had stopped coming towards me, or if I was honestly seeing things. I reached out my right hand, grabbing the edge of the pool, just as my feet were grabbed and I was yanked down into the pool hard.

I know I was turned around, because the only thing I could see was the lights hanging over the water. They seemed to be getting further and further away. There was a hand on my right knee, and another one on my arm. We were floating backwards. Downwards. It was like he had a boulder on his back, making us going down deeper. I was holding my breath as well as I could but even the most trained swimmers can only hold it in for 6 maybe 7 minutes. I was barely under a minute before I started to panic. And when I kicked around and swung my arms, the hands on my body, immediately went to my neck. He squeezed as hard as he could, but I fought back harder. Well so I thought. I scratched at his arms, and kicked at his body over top of me, but when my back hit the bottom of the 13 foot deep pool, it was like my body gave up. I still held onto his arms around my neck, squeezing out my very last thought, but the rest of my body went numb. Shock was setting in. I was going to die. I was going to get killed at the bottom of a pool by a man who was smiling. Wait…what?

Nothingness.

"_Pretty God damn convenient you were here if I say so." _

"_Fuck you…I jumped in the water first, and pulled her out even before you could register what the fuck to do. Where you just gonna let her die down there Diamond?" _

"_If your don't shut the fuck up, I'll beat your ass."_

"_Shut up both of you…Roxy?" _My eyes opened, slowly and painfully, and all I saw was white. "Roxy? Holy shit she's awake…you saved her."

"By chance." I groaned quietly, and rolled onto my side hitting someone's leg. My hair was gently held in the back and without warning, I heaved out, and threw up all over the concrete I was laying on. I heaved out loud and rough three times before I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I set my hands outside my legs and took in my surroundings.

Carlos was kneeling next to me, putting my towel around my shoulders. He looked worried. Probably worried his parents would find out he left me alone. Next to him was James. James looked pale. I guess one would be sick if they found a girl at the bottom of a pool unresponsive being held down by a man. And on my other side was Kendall. He was drenched form head to toe. He was taking off his black sweater and tossed it behind me. He then took off his white shirt, leaving him shirtless and I shamelessly glanced at his naked torso. He was ripped. Probably not as much as James, but he still had some muscles, and it still made my head fuzzy. But not enough for me to forget about the man who was holding me underwater, drowning me. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" I turned to Carlos and pushed hair out of my face feeling my whole body shaking.

"The guy who was holding me under there. The guy who almost killed me." Silence filled the huge pool and while I glanced around at all three of them it hit me. There was no other guy in here. The guy who almost killed me wasn't on the floor with a broken nose because my cousin lost his cool. "There was a man who came in, jumped in the pool, knew my name…and pulled me under." They all gave me weird looks, before looking between each other. I stood myself up fast and walked to the edge of the pool. I glanced down into the water and swallowed hard. It was empty.

"I pulled you out as fast as I could Roxanne. You were under there…I don't know how long. But when I pulled you out, you weren't breathing. And there was no one under there with you." I turned slowly and started at Kendall's half naked wet body and closed my eyes. I could still feel his hands around my throat. I could still see his dark eyes, his wide, terrifying smile. He was real. He was here. I know it.

"Why don't I take you home?" I opened my eyes fast at Carlos's voice and shook my head.

"I just want to be alone. I need some air." Carlos took a step closer but I shook my head and turned, walking to the girs locker room.

"Roxy…"

I nearly collapsed onto the bench in front of my locker as I burst out in tears. My head was swimming. My throat was burning. There was a man in this pool with me. He tried to kill me. If I had to bet money he was probably the same guy who was in my room Monday night. Or at least worked with the guy who was in my room the other night. But the reason that guy was in my room was because he wanted me to keep my nose out of business that wasn't mine. The death of that girl. The one Kendall was accused of. Was this because of Kendall? Did I almost drown because of Kendall?

I stood up on wobbly legs and opened my locker wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. Why would this be Kendall if he has saved me twice. If he was killer, why would he save me? He wouldn't. But then again, how did he know I was in the pool? How did he know to be here, to save me? Unless he was involved…

"You decent?" I wiped my face off on my towel and closed my eyes shaking me head.

"I'm fine Carlos. And no I'm not decent."

"Let me just take you home."

"No. I want some air. I want to walk."

"Then I'll drive right beside you." I rolled my eyes stripping out of my suit and drying my body fast. I should take a shower, get the chlorine out of my hair, but just wanted to clear my head and figure things out. "I haven't called my dad yet, but I will if you walk home."

"Why don't you go make sure Kendall and James don't kill each other."

"James left." Kendall's voice crept into my head and made me shiver. I pulled on my bra and panties and then slipped on my jeans and white shirt. I threw my wet suit and towel into my gym bag, and threw it over my shoulder. I then stepped into my flip flops, crabbed my sweater from my locker and slammed it shut.

I walked to the entrance to the locker room and stopped between Carlos and Kendal who weren't looking at me, but at each other. Carlos clearly didn't like Kendall, and Kendall knew it. He shoved it in his face all the time. I sighed out loudly, making both of them turn to me and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Let me just take you home, and we'll talk."

"I don't want to go home." Carlos opened his mouth to protest but I shook my head, turning to Kendall. "I want to talk to you. Alone." His mouth turned up into a sleazy smile and I put my hands down at my sides staring at him. He chuckled and nodded running a hand through his wet blonde hair.

"Sure…" Kendall turned to Carlos and smiled wide. "I'll even drive her home for you."

"You're not going anywhere with this dick." I pushed in between them ignoring my cousin and quickly pulled my hair up into tight bun on the top of my head. "Roxy I don't think my mom or dad will want you out tonight. Besides I thought you were going out with James?"

"Geeze what do you think she wants to do with me Carlos? Were just gonna go study. Tell your mom and dad that." I sighed again and shoved open the big huge door leading out into the huge quad. "And James doesn't own her." I heard the doors slam shut behind me and glanced back to see Carlos right behind me, ignoring Kendall, not looking too pleased. I stopped, turned to him completely smiling small.

"If he doesn't have me home by 8 send out the search party."

"Well that doesn't give us a lot of time Doll." I ignored Kendall as he pulled keys out of his jean pocket. I put my gym bag out to Carlos who looked between Kendall and I, before taking the bag and shaking his head.

"If one hair on your head is tangled, I'm killing him." I smiled small and nodded walking to Kendall who gave a smile to Carlos before slipping an arm around my waist and leading me to the senior parking lot. I shoved him off me, sighing hard and glared up at his face.

He was still a little wet and still shirtless. I tried to not let it distract me, but it was hard. His dirty blonde hair was a shade darker than normally and it made his green eyes pop even more. I nearly melted under his gaze, I hardly even noticed we were stopped by a black SUV, until he had a hand on the small of my back and was putting me in the passenger seat of his car. Before I could ask him were we were going to go, the door shut and he was walking to the back. I spun quick and watched him unlock the back door and pull it open. "I thought you rode a bike."

"I do. But I was out with some friends and needed to be the designated driver."

"It's barley 430. Your friends drink? This early in the day?"

"Well they are no angels." He had a smile to his voice that made me irritated. "You might want to look ahead. I'm going to get nude." He glanced up at me as he pulled a pair of jeans, and a pair of boxers out of a bag. I turned up to the front fast and swallowed hard, feeling my cheeks burning.

"How did you know I was at the pool?"

"Like I said, I had to be designated driver. I dropped off my last buddy, when I realized I forgot my history book. I parked here, walked up to the senior building, when I saw your cousin walk out of the gym. When I came out of the building I saw not only Carlos, but James running back into the gym. I thought that was weird so I followed. When we got in there, they were both standing at the edge of the pool and then is aw you at the bottom. I jumped in." I looked to the center console of his SUV and swallowed hard. There were two Starbucks cups in the cup holders, and one of them had lipstick on it. A rush of jealousy ran through me, and I wasn't sure why. As hard as it was to find him attractive, I did. He was gorgeous, and the whole bad boy type. That kind of drove me insane. The thought I could be attracted to a killer (a maybe killer) made me frustrated, just as frustrated as it was to feel jealous he might be seeing someone. "So…" I glanced up and looked in the rearview mirror, just as the back door shut, and he came up to the driver door and climbed in. His door shut and I caught a whiff of his cologne. I looked at his face and watched him run his hand through his hair again. "What happened in there?" I turned to look out my window quick when my eyes caught something. A picture. Of a pretty blonde girl. It was tapped to his dashboard. She was smiling. She was wearing, a plain white shirt, one that looked about two sizes too big for her. Probably his. "Don't tell me you don't remember, because you looked pretty convinced there was a man in there with you. Did someone try to kill you, is that what you're getting at?" I turned to him slowly and sat back crossing one leg over the other.

"Who is the girl?" I nodded to the picture and he chuckled quietly, pulling his seatbelt on. He put his key into the ignition and started the car clearing his throat.

"A friend."

"A friend?" He nodded and gracefully pulled out of the parking spot. I pulled on my seatbelt and looked straight ahead.

"Am I detecting jealousy Doll?" I snorted a little too loudly turning to him, feeling my cheeks burning. He only laughed quietly as he drove out of school property. "Besides…aren't you going out with Diamond tomorrow night? Out to the lake? For some rad party?"

"Jealous?"

"That he's that much of a skeeze bag to take you up there on the first date? No."

"It's not a date." It was his turn to laugh at me and I looked out my window as he drove down the street, away from the school. "He's just being nice. Something you know nothing about."

"I'll just say Tuesday morning and 10 minutes ago, and you tell me who the nice guy is." I frowned and looked back to him.

"Pretty convenient for you if you ask me. How are you always there when I'm in trouble?"

"Why are you always getting in trouble?" I crossed my arms over my chest and had no answer. Do I tell him I think someone is after me? All because I found out he was involved in a murder case? "If I was that bad of a guy Doll, why would you get in my car?" I bit my bottom lip and glanced over to him seeing him concentrating on the road and only the road. "Tell me what's on your mind. Your very hard to read." I turned back to the front and breathed in deep just to breath out shakily. "How about this? I take you to dinner tonight, and I'll tell you a secret, and you tell me a secret. How does that sound?"

"Any secret?" He chuckled but glanced to me and when I turned to him, eyebrows raised, he cleared his throat and nodded.

"Any secret. You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are we at a bar?" If the sound of the motor running in the back fo my head form Kendall's car hadn't have stopped, I wouldn't have noticed. But it did and that meant we were finally at the place he was intending on taking me. I glanced over at him watching him put a beanie on his head, a small little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I'm not 21."

"Neither am I Doll." He glanced over at me, setting a hand on my arm. I looked to it and tensed up as I imagined his hands running over my body. Tracing little designs on my hot skin. "Just trust me alright. I'm not gonna let you get hurt, obviously, since I've saved you twice now." I looked up fast and pulled my arm out from under his hand. He sighed and shook his head as he pushed open his door and got out. I sucked in a hard breath reaching for my door handle and pushed it open. I slid down the length of the side of the seat and swallowed hard when my feet touched the ground. "Just stay close alright. A tiny pretty girl like you is like a piece of meat on a BBQ to some of these guys. A lot of bikers hang out here." I frowned slamming the door behind me and rushed to his side as he walked to the open doors to the bar. I could hear loud music, saw smoke coming from a group of guys huddled together by the doors, and above all else, all I could smell was alcohol. I cringed pushing into Kendall who only glance down at me and chuckled. "You need to get out more."

"TO biker bars?" He laughed again and reached behind me putting a hand on the small of my back. He walked in front of me but kept his hand on my back as he led me into the bar. I looked around, trying to get a clear picture of what this place actually looked like, but I couldn't. There were too many bodies standing, sitting, dancing…I could barely see two feet in front of me. I wanted to grab ahold of Kendall and tell him to take me home but he was pushing us through the crows all the way to the back. There was a bar against a long wall with not many open spots. I pushed into Kendall who didn't looked down at me, instead just walked us down the length of the right side of the bar, all the way to a dark quiet corner where a tall table, with two bar stools sat. I couldn't believe it was empty. And I couldn't believe, after Kendall helped me up in the stool, and he took the seat across from me, how…comfortable I felt. I was in a biker bar, with a guy who may or may have not killed his girlfriend two years ago, yet I felt as safe as I do when I'm with my dad. It actually loosened me up a little and made me brave enough to slip off my sweater. I could see in the dim light, Kendall's eyes shift form my face, down to my chest that only had a bra and white tank top on. I felt my cheeks burn as I set my sweater on the back of my stool and crossed my arms on the wood of the table and leaned forward. "So." He looked up quick and smiled zipping his black sweater off turning his head to the right. I followed his gaze and watched a small brunette with tan legs walk up to our table, notepad out and ready. She stopped right by Kendall threw an arm on his shoulder and smiled at me.

"What did your poor unfortunate soul do to get stuck with this guy?" She stuck her thumb back at Kendall who only laughed at her insult, and slid an arm around her stomach pulling her into him. I smiled small and cleared my throat.

"We have Chemistry." She pushed Kendall away and walked to me nodding.

"Most people on dates do have Chemistry." I frowned, and then blushed about twenty times harder shaking my head.

"No I meant we have a class together…we go to the same school, and we seat next to each other in Chemistry." She only gave em a weird look before turning to Kendall who had his eyes locked on me. I suddenly wanted to find a hole, bury myself alive and never walk this Earth again.

"What can I get you guys started on?" I opened my mouth again, to order a regular coke but Kendall beat me to the punch.

"Two Cokes. Camille." The waitress nodded writing something and turned pushing through the crowd of very big bikers and their slutty looking girlfriends. I turned back to Kendall who was now leaning on the table closer to me, giving em a blank look. "You gonna tell me a secret?"

"You first." He frowned and sat back shaking his head. I chuckled and looked at the table underneath my arms shrugging. "I already don't trust you…so I'm not going to spill a dark secret to you, just to have you turn it around and use it against me." I looked up fast and turned serious very quick. "So you first." He leaned forward again this time getting really closer, close enough for me to smell the cologne he spritzed on when he changed, and a little bit of the Chlorine left in his hair.

"Why don't you just ask what I know you want to ask?" I swallowed hard watching one of his hands reach out and grab my left hand. He turned it slowly, and while still keeping our eyes glued together, he traced his pointer and middle finger and down my palm, sending a million shivers down my back. "Ask me about my ex…just get it off your chest Doll." I hated it, but I looked away from his eyes and looked down at our hands touching. "Alright…I get it. It isn't something super easy to ask but…if you must know I didn't kill her." I looked up quick and felt every hair on the back of my neck and on my arms, stand up. He just goes right out and says it, as if he was reading my mind. "I loved Casandra. With every ounce of my body. She was the most beautiful sweetest girl I had ever met and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. But we were two years apart. She was on a different track going at a different speed. I was a stupid sophomore who was head over heels for a senior who had another guy on the side." I swallowed hard and leaned forward suddenly feeling very sorry for him. I never even gave him the benefit of the doubt. I was such a bitch. "This guy was a couple years older than her and got her addicted to some messed up stuff. When she ran out of money to pay for what she had been taking, he came by and took it by force."

"On her birthday?" He chuckled quietly taking his hand off mine looking to the right again. Before I could look two cokes were set in front of Kendall and I. I quickly pulled it closer to me, closed my eyes and drank form the straw.

"So what are we eating tonight kiddies?"

"Just two burgers…one order of fries." When I opened my eyes I turned to see Camille walking away again and before I could turn back to my drink I was turned in my chair and spun to face Kendall standing beside me. "You play any pool?" Before he let me answer he pulled me off my chair and walked me to a separate part of the bar. An entirely different room with four pool tables, one of which was being used. I didn't even care enough to glance at the three guys playing on the other table because Kendall stopped me by one while he grabbed two sticks. "You wanna break?"

"Break?" He looked up fast after leaning one stick against the table and smiled small. I immediately felt stupid and went to reach for the stick. He pulled it back and gently turned me so I was facing the end of the table. He slid the stick under my right arm and set his other hand on my hip. I tensed up hard but used it to cover how excited I was to have his body pressed right up behind me. I gently set both my hands on the stick lying on the table and breathed out slowly. The hand of his that was holding the stick reached out quick to take a triangle thing off from around the balls and gently set it on the edge of the table.

"What's your favorite color? And no it does not count as your secret." I carefully turned my head slowly and locked eyes with him seeing him staring at me. Again. I couldn't help the word as it slipped out of my mouth, but almost didn't regret it.

"Green." I looked directly into his green eyes as he chuckled and slid his hand form my hip down the side of my leg. I looked forward fast and saw his other hand rearrange my hand son the stick.

"You see that green ball in the middle?" I nodded slowly still completely aware his hand was rubbing up and down my leg. "Were gonna hit it in the right hand side pocket." I doubted it, in my head, knowing even if we hit the balls hard enough, there were too many in the way. "If it goes in, you have to tell me your secret." I smiled evilly and nodded against the side of his face and he aligned us up with the stick. I ignored that my ass was rubbing against his crotch, and hoped he did as well. The top of the stick gently touched the white ball in front of the triangle of balls on the table. He pushed the stick back and forth a couple times before he pushed it harder and faster onto the white ball. There was a loud smacking sound that made me jump slightly but I kept my eyes on the colored balls, particularly the green ball. When I saw it glide smoothly into he side right pocket, I shoved us both up quick and shook my head. "Alright…spill. And your solids." He walked away from behind me, taking the stick with him and walked to the white ball eyeing the table. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted watching him. When he bent slightly and started to align the stick with the white ball I finally spoke.

"I watched my mom get murdered when I was 10." His stick hit hard into the white ball making a purple and white stripped ball drop into the top right pocket. He stood up straight and I smiled small grabbing the other stick walking to the other side where the white ball was. "These three guys broke into our house one night and dragged us all out of bed. They held my dad down and taped my mouth shut and put my mother in front of us, on her knees." I bent slightly seeing the red ball fairly close to pocket and aligned my stick with the white ball. "They slit her throat, without a worry that her ten year old daughter was watching. When she started bleeding out, they stabbed her three times in the back and just threw her on the floor. Even before my dad could get to her, she was dead." I shoved the stick hard into the white ball and watched it knock into a few different balls but ultimately knocked the red ball in. I stood up straight and glanced to Kendall who was leaning on his stick shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded so sad and hurt, it made me feel even better then when we walked in. "I was such a dick to you the first day I met you." I laughed quietly and he frowned walking towards me.

"If it makes you feel better I thought you were a murderous lunatic." He smiled small at me as he stepped in front of me putting his stick on the table behind me. I kept a hold of mine in my left hand looked up at his face as he set his hands on the table outside my hips.

"How come your going out with Diamond tomorrow night?" I swallowed hard watching him inch closer to me. I wanted him to desperately kiss me, but I didn't want to say it, to come off too needy.

"Because he asked me. And he's nice." He laughed at that and just as he leaned in to finally kiss me, my head did a stupid thing and turned. His forehead gently hit my temple as he sighed quietly. "What's the deal with you and James anyway? How could two people hate each other so much?"

"He isn't as nice to me as he is to you. And he also doesn't like it when I steal girls away from him. Like I'm about to do…" I closed my eyes feeling his lips press into my open neck. My hands automatically went to his chest and rested there as he kissed up to my jaw and turned my head so he could kiss my lips. I melted instantly grabbing a fistful of his shirt in each hand tugging him towards me. One of his hands went to my lower back to pull me closer and also dip me slightly. It was the most romantic kiss I had even experienced, and I never wanted it to end. Obviously he wasn't as excited about it, as I was, because he pushed away from me fast and spun shielding my body with his. His whole body was in a tense hold and while I wiped at my mouth I heard footsteps…boots coming closer to us.

"Did you think no one would notice in here Knight?" I swallowed hard and dared to glance over his shoulder. The three guys who were playing pool when we walked in were now standing in front of us, not looking too pleased. I reached out grabbing Kendall's bicep and saw one of the guys look at me and laugh quietly. "She sticks out like a sore thumb. Teaching her some pool won't change that."

"What do you want?" I heard all three of them laugh and Kendall turned to me shaking his head. I couldn't believe I had the guts to say something and quickly ducked behind Kendall's shoulder closing my eyes.

"I see only two ways' you could get out of this Knight. Give us the girl and its done with mercy, or we find her ourselves, and kill her without mercy." I sucked in a hard breath and stepped up behind Kendall pushing my forehead into his shoulder.

"Let me guess…you guys have orders from someone, and that someone doesn't want another gift rising up and taking over." I opened my eyes and stared up at the back of Kendall's head feeling nervous. What the hell was he talking about?

"Don't let this get messy like last time Knight. We wouldn't want more blood on your clean pure hands." I saw Kendall tense up even more as the footsteps continued again and it made me put both hands on him and pull him back into me. "Give us the girl or die trying to stop us." I gasped out quietly, and told myself to scream. I wanted to run, and I wanted to get help, but I didn't want to leave Kendall's side. I for some reason, knew, I was safest with him.

"Gentlemen?" I turned my head to the side fast and stared in awe as Camille, our waitress came walking in, with a tray of plates. It looked like it was probably our food. "I don't feel like I need to remind you whose establishment this is, and that he doesn't like fights. Especially when he knows someone could get hurt." I watched in amazement as Camille set the tray down on the table beside me and winked at me. "Kendall why don't you take her to the back…show her around. I'll take care of this."

"Camille…"

"Just go. Logan is in the back." Kendall turned quick, putting one hand underneath my arm and dragged me out of the room. I glanced back at Camille who was standing tall in front of all three guys like it was nothing. With a flick of their fingers, these guys could probably break her small tiny neck with no sweat. I looked up to Kendall fast.

"Go back there. She could get hurt." He only tightened his grip on my arm and dragged me to the bar. He walked right behind it and shoved open a door stepping in. I sucked in a hard breath seeing an office set up. Sitting behind a desk, now standing up, was of course…Mr. Mitchell. The door shut hard and rough behind me and Mr. Mitchell only had his eyes on me.

"Camille is taking care of it." Mr. Mitchell turned to Kendall and pointed to a small couch.

"Sit down and don't leave." Mr. Mitchell walked around the desk shaking his head. "Unbelievable! How could you have been so stupid?" Mr. Mitchel walked to his door and walked out slamming it shut hard. I yanked out of Kendall's grasp and turned to him both eyebrows raised. He ran a hand over his face and scratched at his chin walking to the couch.

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you."


End file.
